


eighteen suits you

by rainbowjoanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, M/M, im sorry i dont know how to write parties, kenhina and bokuaka if you look very very closely, kuroo is just pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowjoanna/pseuds/rainbowjoanna
Summary: it's been two years since kuroo last saw tsukishima, and he's been lingering in kuroo's mind since then.what happens when kuroo gets invited to kei's eighteenth birthday?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	eighteen suits you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thanks for clicking on this fic! i'll be completely oblivious to whether you clicked here by accident or by actually wanting to read it haha but i still appreciate it anyhow!!  
> i apologize in advance for the poor party writing skills, i have no idea how to even begin describing events T.T  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy your read! :)

kuroo was waving goodbye to daichi when he felt a reluctant tap on his shoulder. he turned to be met by tsukishima, who averted eye contact and seemed quite nervous despite his sassy attitude the past five days.

"i wanted to say thank you, kuroo-san. for teaching me how to block, i really appreciate it." kuroo could feel his heart start beating faster, but he swallowed down the feelings and gave his usual grin.

"you don't have to thank me glasses. i liked hanging out with you."

tsukishima looked up, finally meeting the raven's eyes. the latter got much too flustered for his own liking and took a slight step back to distance himself.

"tsukki!" a new voice chimed in. the two looked in the direction of the voice, where a green-haired boy was waving quite frantically. "come on! we're about to leave!"

tsukishima opened his mouth to respond to the boy but decided against it. he looked back at kuroo, "i'll see you at nationals then." he smiled ever so slightly, before walking over to the bus, and waving off his friend. man, kuroo could swear he saw the cupid pop up, and shoot the arrow straight into his heart. 

"hinata told me he's a really stingy kid." kenma's voice broke into kuroo's bubble. "honestly? he's tall but forgettable."

"kei? forgettable?" kuroo watched the bus drive off into the sunset, "never."

**

"yo kuroo, grab me the charger for the gameboy." kenma called over. kuroo was still gazing at the photo the four took in gymnasium three. bokuto was grinning widely, grasping akaashi at his side tightly, holding up a heart with his fingers. akaashi had his usual, apathetic look on, but he put up a peace sign per bokuto's request. tsukishima had this slightly dazed, slightly 'nice to be included' expression on his face. he too stuck up a peace sign, showing his neatly taped up fingers, done by akaashi, because tsukishima didn't trust bokuto or kuroo enough to do them. kuroo had an arm around tsukishima, his hand sporting a tacky thumbs up. there was no doubt in his mind that the week they spent in training camp, was the best week of kuroo's lif-

"kuroo! the charger?" again, kenma's voiced snapped him back into reality. kuroo carefully put back the photo, grabbed the gray charger sitting wistfully on the shelf, and practically chucked it at kenma.

"thanks, but anyways, hinata told me-"

"i was in the middle of reminiscing on my past days kenma." kuroo cut him off dramatically, "you wouldn't get it since you're so young." that forced an audible scoff out of kenma.

"do you want me to tell you what hinata said?"

kuroo furrowed his brows and looked over to kenma, who was now plugging in the charger. "why would i care what short stacks said?"

"hinata, and it's about the tall guy, but if it's not relevant to you then-" 

"tsukki?" gah, kenma knows him far too well and they both know it, "okay, okay. you got me. what about tsukishima?"

kenma's lips curved upwards, knowing he had kuroo trapped. "oh, but i thought you didn't care what hinata said? is that not what you just said?"

kuroo gaped, making loud scoffing noises in the process. "that hardly matters because i didn't know this had to do with tsukki. if you had led off with that, then..." kuroo voice wavered at the end.

"whatever. hinata's hosting a surprise party for kei on saturday. he said he wants you to attend because tsukishima spoke of you highly in high school and he apparently still does. the party is starts at seven, but you have to be there at six for preparations. hinata also said gifts aren't required but recommended, so i'm going to go shopping later this week, you should probably come with. the party is going to be exclusive but not too small. their entire first year group from karasuno is attending, that's a given. koganegawa is going, y'know the guy who excessively tapes up his fingers on date tech. bokuto and akaashi are going too, and that wraps it up with me and maybe you? so, yes or no?"

"shorty says kei talks highly about me?" kenma groaned and threw a nearby pillow at kuroo, which he didn't even try to dodge, as his mind seemed to be preoccupied.

"is that all you obtained from my whole-ass speech? tch, of course. but yeah, hinata was really insistent on you coming, so i'd only assume that meant good things were said about you."

kuroo hummed in satisfaction, picking up the pillow that was thrown at him. he set it on the couch and strutted back to his room, his lively aura radiated far too brightly for kenma's liking.

"i still need an answer!"

"tell tangerine i said yes! a thousand times yes!"

"screw your pride and prejudice reference, you cheesy sack of bolts." kenma mumbled, zeroing in on his game.

**

"can you calm down?" kenma rang the doorbell, "you look so excited you're going to burst."

kuroo looked up from his prolonging stare at the door, and stopped rocking on his heels, "what? excited? am not." kenma murmured what sounded like an, 'mhmm' and pulled out his phone, likely to text hinata. the action proved obsolete though, as hinata opened the door not even milliseconds after kenma took his phone out. 

"hey kenma! glad you made it!" hinata beamed, which caused kenma to smile in response. hinata quickly noticed kuroo and smiled widely at him too, "kuroo! long time no see! you know, i was kind of skeptical if you were actually gonna come, but i forgot you really like tsukk-"

kenma pushed hinata lightly inside, stopping his sentence from continuing, "how about we go in now? we can't be any help if we stand here and just talk." hinata pouted slightly but obeyed, walking inside and signalling for kuroo to close the door. he nodded and closed it gently, catching glimpse of a framed picture of tsukishima in a blocking stance. he turned and saw kenma and hinata wander somewhere into a different room, so he was free to look at the photo without suspicion. upon further inspection, he noticed how detailed the photograph was. tsukishima was intently watching the spiker, arms held up. his fingers were taped up quite neatly, which hit kuroo with a tinge of nostalgia. his eyes were still hidden behind his thick goggles, and his hair seemed more swept to the side, but that's the extent of what kuroo could see.

"you know, i had to fight him to put that up." yamaguchi chuckled, which somewhat startled kuroo. "oh, sorry. i didn't mean to scare you. i just noticed you looking at the picture." he turned his gaze onto the photo. "tsukki is such a guarded person, but he's learning to open up. so thank you."

kuroo didn't understand fully, turning to look at yamaguchi with a confused look plastered on. "what's the thanks for?" 

"for still loving him, even after all this time." yamaguchi met kuroo's eyes and smiled, while both his eyes and his smile looked tired, "i'm glad tsukki found someone like you. two years without direct contact and his feelings never changed. you must be pretty special kuroo, to linger in someone's head like tha- ah, i'm rambling about him now. sorry, i-i just wanted to say thank you. i'll see you around." kuroo opened his mouth to respond but yamaguchi had already slipped away to a different room. he could feel his face getting hotter and hotter, but it didn't seem to bother him. honestly, kuroo was sure that nothing could bother him at that point.

**

"guys! he texted me saying he's in the elevator! everybody get into place!" yamaguchi exclaimed, motioning everyone down with his hands. kuroo was placed under the couch facing the door. like, straight at the door, meaning the first thing tsukishima would see, was him. of course, he insisted it be yamaguchi, because of their long time friendship, but yamaguchi was not having it. 

the door finally started to click, indicating that tsukishima was attempting to unlock it. the clatter of key's swooshing around was pretty loud, even from outside the door, but nothing could amount to kuroo's heartbeat. it was so fast, he swore it was winning olympic medals in his chest. the loud thud of keys dropping and a following "ah shit." had delayed the opening, but tsukishima eventually got it.

"hey yamaguchi i'm h-"

"surprise!" kageyama and hinata had blown the confetti poppers and everyone else sprung up from their designated spots.

"t-tetsurou?" 

kuroo's smile dropped when he saw kei. woah, is the only word kuroo could use to describe him. just woah. tsukishima had grown a couple inches since their last encounter at nationals, and he'd only gotten prettier. his short blond hair had been grown out, sweeping over the right side of his face. it had been curled ever-so-slightly, giving it a bouncy, volumized look. his body was much leaner and his arms didn't look like bokuto could spike them straight off anymore. he sported new glasses as well, the bottom being rimless and it having a rounder curvature, it suited tsukishima perfectly, everything did. the only thing that hadn't changed were his eyes. man, kuroo could write countless books on kei's eyes alone. they were a blend of autumn tones, with a rich, honey color rimming the edge of his pupil. they blended beautifully and was accentuated with the dark black outline, that tied the melt of colors together perfectly. if he wasn't sure then, he was sure now, kei tsukishima would definitely be the death of him.

"you're in s-sendai." tsukishima's lips barely even parted, "you're a-actually here."

"you miss me?" kuroo grinned fondly, masking his nervousness with boldness. he made his way over to the door, arms spread out widely. tsukishima on the other hand looked like he was on the verge of tears. he ran the three steps to kuroo, embracing him tightly. they held each other for what seemed like hours. 

"i missed you so much." tsukishima cried, though it was muffled by kuroo's chest. "you've been stuck in my m-mind, ever since the t-training camp."

"really?" tsukishima nodded in response, still buried in kuroo's arms. "i'm glad because the feelings mutual."

entangled in each others embrace, neither one wanted to move until far, far later, but there was still a party to hold, and no sappy love story could ever trump a good, old party.

"hey guys? i'm glad your unrequited, or i guess requited love is playing out but, we have a party set up, so let's do the mushy stuff later and do the partying stuff now!" bokuto called out, before being shushed by akaashi. "what? i'm just trying to get the party moving." akaashi was about to lecture him, but tsukishima interjected.

"i-it's okay, he's right. let's start p-partying!" tsukishima pumped a fist into the air rather weakly, but it was enough for everybody to get hyped up, and so the party started. 

tsukishima smiled at all his friends having what seemed like a blast, not aware that kuroo was looking at him. "hey kei?" kuroo said, tucking a strand of astray blond hair behind his ear.

"hm?"

"eighteen suits you."

**Author's Note:**

> hey there  
> thanks for reading the story  
> i really do appreciate every read i get. thanks for visiting, hope u drop in again!!


End file.
